The Hidden Truth
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Sama seperti yang lain, kalian pasti mengira kalau aku; Petunia Evans Dursley sangat membenci Lily, saudariku satu-satunya. Padahal, asal kalian tahu, selalu ada alasan di setiap perbuatan. Kini, jelang detik-detik kematianku, aku akan mengungkapkan kebenaran yang tersembunyi di balik persaudaraan kami yang terkoyak...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p>Membelai halus kelopak lili putih yang mekar semerbak, aku memandang pematang yang membayang di jendela. Di kursi pengemudi, Dudley Dursley, satu-satunya buah hati yang paling kusayangi melirik hati-hati. Sesekali, tangan berototnya terjulur ke atas, menyapu segumpal poni pirang yang menutupi bola mata biru pucat yang berpijar redup.<p>

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai jadi kau bisa segera beristirahat, Mum. Kuharap desa terpencil itu memiliki losmen yang nyaman," Dudley mengangguk menenteramkan, keliru menafsirkan dekut bibirku sebagai gelagat keletihan. Mengusap sekilas bahuku yang mengering tergerus penyakit, pemegang gelar bertahan Juara Dunia Tinju Kelas Berat itu mematikan saluran radio olahraga yang sedari tadi didengarkannya.

Tersenyum bahagia, aku menyeka mata yang memanas. Tak sia-sia rasanya aku, Petunia Evans Dursley membesarkan putra tunggalku dengan sepenuh jiwa. Tak percuma rasanya aku menyerahkan hidup untuk merawat dan mendidik satu-satunya keturunanku.

Lihat saja Dinky Duddydums-ku yang tersayang sekarang. Tak hanya mendulang banyak prestasi membanggakan, darah dagingku juga berkembang menjadi pribadi bertanggung jawab dan penyayang. Lelaki kharismatik yang dengan sempurna menggantikan peran kepala keluarga semenjak kematian suamiku tercinta, Vernon Dursley. Satu-satunya pria di dunia yang memuja dan memahamiku apa adanya.

Mengenang Vernon membuat air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan mengalir seperti lahar dingin. Tak mau membuat putraku cemas, aku buru-buru menyumpalkan wajah di saputangan renda bersulam kuntum bunga myrtle merah muda. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak ingin Dudley berubah pikiran dan membawaku kembali ke London.

Tidak.

Tidak di saat hari penting seperti ini...

Untungnya, kekhawatiran kalau Dudley bakal berbalik arah tak terbukti. Meski kerutan tak setuju menghiasi dahi lebarnya, putraku tetap berkendara ke arah semula. Terus melaju menuju desa yang bisa membasuh semua duka dan dosa.

"Lihat palang itu, Mum," Dudley menjeling papan keropos bertuliskan Godric's Hollow. Menahan napas, aku memegangi dada erat-erat saat mobil putraku berbelok ke kanan, menyusuri jalanan bergeragal yang membawa kami ke jantung tujuan.

Derak roda yang menggilas kerak salju terdengar jelas di telinga. Langsung melemparkanku ke kenangan masa silam yang bersemayam di sudut terdalam. Memori tentang Lily yang selama ini tersembunyi di hati...

"Awal September nanti aku pergi ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, Tuney. Kau tahu kan kalau Hogwarts itu sekolah berasrama di Skotlandia yang didirikan khusus untuk menggembleng penyihir sepertiku," Lily Evans Potter, satu-satunya adik yang kumiliki menatap berseri-seri.

Tertempa cahaya senja kala, wajah cantik Lily bersemu merona. Kilat antusiasme melekat di sepasang manik hijau cemerlang yang bersinar seterang kerlip bintang. Mata indah berbentuk buah badam yang setiap malam berbadai selalu aku pandangi dalam-dalam.

"Tidak! Tidak! Untuk apa kau ke Hogwarts? Bukankah kau akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku?"

"Aku ini penyihir, Tuney. Aku tak bisa belajar di perguruan biasa," Lily mengerutkan hidung manis yang bangir dan mancung, tampak terganggu dengan penolakan blak-blakanku. Memungut boneka kain perca yang lima detik lalu aku banting, Lily dengan ringan menjatuhkan diri di hamparan rerumputan.

"Kau bukan penyihir, Lily! Kau manusia biasa sama sepertiku!" aku melolong tak terima, menghentakkan tumit sepatu keras-keras hingga menimbulkan bekas. Gigi kudaku berkomat-kamit menyangkal, meneriakkan bantahan yang kuharap bisa melunturkan argumen konyol Lily yang tak masuk di akal.

Ya, sampai mati pun aku tak mau percaya kalau Lily terlahir sebagai seorang penyihir. Adikku terlalu cantik, manis dan baik hati untuk menjadi bagian dari komunitas pemuja ilmu hitam. Komplotan menjijikkan yang di Abad Pertengahan dianggap sebagai kaum penyembah setan.

"Aku penyihir, Tuney. Itu sebabnya aku bisa melakukan hal-hal di luar logika," Lily berkeras, berdiri gesit dari posisi semula. Tak menunggu protes lanjutan, gadis yang lebih muda setahun dariku itu membuang bunga kamelia ke udara.

Tepat di depan hidungku yang mendengus mengejek, Lily menjentikkan jari. Kurang dari sedetik, kelopak kamelia yang berterbangan membuka dan menutup dengan gerakan seirama. Melayang ritmis melingkari surai merah gelapnya yang terlonjak-lonjak gembira.

"Lihat, Tuney. Lihat. Aku ini penyihir. Pe-nyi-hir," Lily melompat-lompat senang, tergelak-gelak mengawasi untaian kamelia yang mengapung di sekitar. Derai tawa renyah Lily baru terhenti saat aku berteriak membabi-buta seperti orang gila.

"Penyihir itu orang aneh, Lily! Kau bukan bagian dari mereka!"

Menjatuhkan semua kamelia yang disihir dengan sentuhan jemari, Lily beranjak mendekat. Menyorongkan tangan mungil yang hangat, Lily dengan lembut menghapus cairan sebening embun yang menuruni lereng pipiku. Sejak kecil, aku memang hobi menangis sambil marah-marah. Adat istiadat yang menurut orangtuaku sangat janggal dan merepotkan.

"Aku penyihir, Tuney. Severus yang bilang begitu padaku."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat emosiku mendidih seperti dapur magma. Menepis brutal tangan Lily, aku melotot terhina. Bagaimana bisa Lily lebih memercayai si sinting Severus Snape, teman barunya yang jelek, kumuh dan brengsek itu? Bagaimana mungkin Lily lebih mendengarkan anak kurang waras itu ketimbang diriku? Satu-satunya saudara sedarah yang dimilikinya?

"Si gembel itu cuma penipu ulung, Lily! Kau jangan mau dibodoh-bodohi olehnya!" jeritan melengkingku mengiris cakrawala, mengagetkan dua ibu muda yang tengah menggendong balita mereka.

Gelisah salah tingkah, dua saksi mata itu melempar pandang suram ke arah kami sebelum kabur bertemperasan. Kuat dugaan, mereka pasti buru-buru mengadu. Melapor pada orangtua kami untuk segera melerai pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan ini.

"Severus bukan pembohong, Tuney. Dia juga bukan gelandangan. Dia punya rumah di Spinner's End," Lily balas memekik, tanpa basa-basi menceritakan napak tilas ke perkampungan kumuh yang lebih layak disebut parit pembuangan.

Mataku membulat tak percaya mendengar penuturan tersebut. Oh, jadi itu sebabnya mengapa Lily tak mau lagi diajak bermain boneka bersamaku? Rupanya, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu luang dengan mengunjungi gubuk sobat barunya. Si bocah berambut berminyak yang kehadirannya tak ubahnya petaka penyebab sakit kepala...

"Apa kau sakit kepala, Mum?"

Teguran pelan itu menarikku keluar dari alam memori. Mengangkat wajah, aku menatap iris biru Dudley yang berpijar sendu. Semenjak kematian ayahnya, Dudley memang sangat protektif dan peduli padaku. Meski hari-harinya habis untuk syuting dan bertanding, putra kebanggaanku itu selalu punya waktu untuk mengurus dan memperhatikanku.

Contohnya saja hari ini. Demi menemani diriku, Dudley rela membatalkan syuting iklan minuman berenergi yang selama ini menjadi sponsor utama. Kendati pembatalan jadwal kontrak itu berpengaruh besar pada statistik finansial, Dudley ngotot mendampingi diriku berkelana ke West Country.

"Mummy tidak pusing, Popkin. Mummy hanya sedikit memutar ulang masa lalu," aku menghembuskan napas sepenuh hati. Memasang tampang tenang, aku melepas kepalan tangan di kelepak mantel. Di saat itulah aku baru menyadari kalau Dudley telah memarkir kendaraan tepat di pinggiran gerbang utama Godric's Hollow.

"Kita sudah sampai di lokasi yang ingin kau kunjungi hari ini, Mum," Dudley rupanya melihat pergerakan mataku yang terpaku di gapura desa. Mencondongkan tubuh kekar berotot, Dudley membantuku melepas kaitan sabuk pengaman. Usai menanggalkan sabuk sendiri, Dudley keluar dan menutup pintu mobil sedan dengan satu sentakan pelan.

"Menurut brosur wisata ini, tak boleh ada kendaraan yang masuk desa kecuali kuda. Tampaknya, kita harus berjalan kaki mulai dari sini," Dudley menggerutu parau, dengan ogah-ogahan menjebloskan kertas selebaran ke saku celana jins longgar.

Bibirku melekuk maklum merespon rajukan tersebut. Aku tahu, Dudley tak sungguh-sungguh merengek. Sebagai atlet profesional yang dikenal dengan nama Big D, Dudley sudah tentu gemar berolahraga. Saat ini, ia hanya sedikit kesal karena aku ngotot berpergian jauh di tengah cuaca dan kondisi fisik ringkih seperti sekarang.

"Jangan mengeluh, Pumpkin. Untuk akhir Januari, suhu hari ini cukup hangat. Selain itu, berjalan kaki baik untuk kesehatan kita," aku mengedipkan sebelah mata seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirang tebal Dudley yang mengintip dari balik topi bisbol.

Menyeringai manja, Dudley merapikan penutup kepala hingga menutupi sebagian bidang wajah. Walau Godric's Hollow minim penduduk, putraku tak mau mengambil risiko jati dirinya ketahuan. Katanya, jika identitasnya sebagai olahragawan kelas dunia terbongkar, aku tak bisa leluasa menuntaskan rencana yang sudah kususun masak-masak.

Ah, bukti lain betapa manisnya anakku itu, bukan?

"Astaga, tempat ini sepi sekali. Apa benar daerah terkucil ini termasuk salah satu destinasi berlibur favorit?" Dudley bergumam heran, mengamat-amati tanah lapang yang lengang. Memang, selain mobil mewah miliknya dan satu bendi rusak yang bocel-bocel, tak ada satu kendaraan lain yang terparkir. Hal yang bagiku terbilang lumrah mengingat reputasi terselubung yang disandang kampung terbelakang ini.

"Di kalangan kita, Godric's Hollow memang tak terkenal, Diddy. Tapi, bagi penyihir, dusun tempat kelahiran pendiri Asrama Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindor ini sangat bersejarah. Seperti yang ditulis Bathilda Bagshot di buku _Sejarah Sihir_, Godric's Hollow sama historisnya dengan kampung sihir lain seperti Mould-on-the-Wold, desa Tinworth di Cornwall, Upper Flagley di Yorkshire dan Ottery St Catchpole di pantai selatan Inggris."

"Whoaa, Mum. Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui sejauh itu?" Dudley melongo terkaget-kaget, sama sekali tak mengira aku yang alergi penyihir memendam pengetahuan mendalam seperti itu. Ilmu yang kupelajari diam-diam semenjak Lily menerima surat undangan masuk ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang terkutuk.

Oh ya, sampai sekarang pun aku masih ingat peristiwa yang terjadi di pertengahan Agustus 1971. Tepat di saat penyiar televisi mengakhiri berita malam, bel di serambi berdencing nyaring. Lily yang berbaring telentang di depan televisi memekik senang, menghambur terburu-buru menuju orangtua kami yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Itu dia, Tuney. Itu pasti utusan dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang datang membawa surat undangan untukku," Lily mengerang harap-harap cemas, tak menggubris bibirku yang mencibir sinis. Memang, seharian ini Lily menggerecoki kami dengan prediksi hadirnya duta yang akan membawa warta tentang sekolah barunya.

"Itu paling cuma penjual keliling yang menawarkan pengki kreditan. Snape itu pembohong besar. Seharusnya kau tak memercayai semua dusta yang dikatakannya," aku melambaikan tangan menghina, pura-pura bersikap biasa meski jantungku berkeretak seperti kecoak terperangkap.

Menghunjamkan tubuh ke kursi bersandaran tegak, tanpa belas kasih aku meludahkan semua cacian. Di setiap cemoohan menyengat, aku berharap bisa menghapus keyakinan Lily pada Severus Snape. Bocah sialan yang membuat Lily tak lagi menjadi milikku seorang.

"Severus berkata apa adanya, Tuney. Dia bilang kalau penyihir kelahiran Muggle sepertiku tak menerima surat undangan melalui burung hantu. Pihak berwenang Hogwarts sendiri yang akan menyampaikan kabar baik ini."

"Kau bukan penyihir, Lily! Bukan penyihir!" aku meraung galak, menginjak-injak komik Donal Bebek yang pura-pura kubaca. Tak seperti Lily yang kutu buku dan gemar melahap semua benda yang memuat kata-kata, aku yang gila kerapihan lebih suka berbenah dan mengurus rumah.

Belum sempat Lily mengonfrontasi, orangtua kami memasuki ruang keluarga bersama seorang wanita jangkung berjubah panjang. Mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Profesor Minerva McGonagall, penyihir berkacamata persegi itu menyerahkan amplop perkamen kekuningan berhias segel ungu bergambar huruf H yang dikelilingi lambang singa, elang, musang dan ular.

Bertentangan dengan diriku yang memucat, orangtuaku gembira tak terkira mengetahui putri bungsu mereka berstatus penyihir. Tak memedulikanku yang mematung merana, mereka mendekap Lily dengan penuh suka cita. Berlomba-lomba memuja talenta supranatural Lily yang dianggap tak ada duanya.

Menelan rasa terasing dan terkhianati, aku memperhatikan tiga anggota keluargaku yang saling berangkulan erat. Bola mata pucatku berkaca-kaca sewaktu pemahaman mengerikan merajai sel-sel otak. Lily, adikku yang paling kukasihi ternyata seorang penyihir. Penyihir berbakat alam yang mulai bulan depan akan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Abai terhadap kerlingan ingin tahu si tamu bermata kucing, aku membuang badan dan melarikan diri dari panorama yang menghanguskan jiwa. Menghempaskan diri di ranjang yang kutiduri bersama Lily, aku menangis seperti bayi. Mengutuki kepergian adikku ke tempat antah berantah yang bernama Hogwarts.

Di setiap isakan, hatiku meranggas memikirkan kenyataan bahwa awal bulan September nanti Lily tak akan berbagi kehidupan bersamaku. Tak akan lagi pergi ke sekolah bersamaku. Tak akan lagi berlari di ujung senja bersamaku. Tak akan lagi bermain petak umpet di taman bersamaku. Tak akan lagi bernyanyi dan tertawa bersamaku. Tak akan lagi mendengarkan semua keluh-kesahku.

Tak akan lagi menjadi saudaraku yang paling berharga...

Sayangnya, tak seperti Lily yang komunikatif dan pandai berbicara, aku tak bisa mengekspresikan dengan baik semua keberatan dan ketidaksukaan yang bersarang di dada. Permohonanku agar Lily membatalkan niatnya bersekolah di Skotlandia berubah menjadi fitnah berat sebelah.

Orangtuaku yang pilih kasih menudingku cemburu dan iri hati pada prestasi Lily. Padahal, aku tak sungguh-sungguh membenci Lily. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya sauh untuk bersandar.

"Jangan bersedih, Tuney. Aku janji akan pulang ke rumah setiap musim liburan. Kita juga bisa berkorespondensi melalui surat burung hantu," Lily berusaha menenangkanku yang cemberut. Di dekatnya, ibuku berdecak hebat, terang-terangan menyatakan kejengkelan akan sikapku yang dianggap kelewatan.

Menyedot ingus keras-keras, aku menolak menatap mata indah Lily yang mengerlip. Pulang setiap musim liburan? Apa adikku itu tidak paham kalau hal tersebut tak berarti apa-apa bagiku?

Bagaimana jika di larut malam aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk? Aku tak akan bisa lagi mengarungi manik hijau Lily untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. Bagaimana jika aku terjaga di tengah malam karena geraman guntur? Lily tak akan ada di sana untuk membuai dan mendekap erat-erat.

Rasa takut menjalani hari tanpa Lily memaksaku mengambil jalur darurat. Beralasan sakit kepala sebelah, aku menolak menemani Lily berbelanja keperluan studi di Diagon Alley. Tak lama setelah mobil jip yang membawa mereka bergulir ke London, aku melesat bagai peluru ke kantor pos dekat rumah dengan satu tujuan. Mengirimkan surat permohonan belajar bersama Lily di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Meski tak mengetahui letak Hogwarts secara mendetail (surat undangan milik Lily tak mencantumkan alamat lengkap), aku tetap memberanikan diri. Siapa tahu, jika aku beruntung, ada pegawai kantor pos yang bisa membantu menerbangkan harapanku ke dataran Skotlandia.

Setibanya di kantor pos, aku menyambangi konter kilat khusus yang terletak di sisi kiri ruangan. Sialnya, yang berjaga di tempat bukanlah pria tua berjenggot kambing yang biasa melainkan wanita kelainan jiwa yang tinggal tepat di seberang rumah.

"Kau mau mengirim surat ke mana, Petunia?"

Merengut tak ramah, aku menatap jijik Arabella Doreen Figg yang balik mengawasi dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ya Tuhan, di saat aku mengharapkan bertemu peri penyelamat, mengapa aku justru bertatap muka dengan wanita yang seluruh sarafnya terbalik?

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini, Mrs Figg? Sepertinya ini bukan tempat yang sesuai untukmu," aku menghardik kurang ajar, tak peduli sama sekali jika Mrs Figg melapor ke orangtuaku yang terkenal menjunjung tinggi norma masyarakat dan kaidah berperilaku.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bekerja paruh waktu di sini, Nona Muda," Mrs Figg membalas dengan ketidaksenangan yang jelas terlihat. Sama seperti diriku yang membencinya, wanita bersurai keriting yang mengaku-aku karyawan toko hewan _Magical Menagerie_ itu juga tak menyukaiku. Tak terhitung berapa kali perempuan dengan tubuh bau kol busuk ini menyebutku si lidah berduri yang pendengki.

Aku merespon jawaban konyol itu dengan terbahak keras. Ya ampun, apa pimpinan Kantor Pos Cokeworth segitu putus asanya sampai-sampai nekat mempekerjakan perempuan setengah gila seperti Mrs Figg? Wanita penuh teka-teki yang gemar berbicara melantur tentang Squib, Dementor Azkaban dan sejenisnya itu?

"Kurasa tak ada hal lucu yang perlu ditertawakan. Jika tak ada keperluan penting, lebih baik kau segera meninggalkan tempat ini, Miss Evans," timpal Mrs Figg kaku, roman tersinggung meranahi garis bibir penuh keriput yang berkerut dalam.

Suara Mrs Figg yang mengeras mau tak mau memaksaku menghentikan riak-riak gelak. Bersungut-sungut tak jelas, aku memindai ruangan kantor pos yang sunyi senyap, mencari-cari pegawai kompeten yang bisa membantu.

Sayangnya, tak seperti kantor pos kota besar yang bising, kantor pos Cokeworth terbilang sepi aktivitas. Hanya ada beberapa pekerja renta dan pengunjung berumur yang mengantre bosan di depan loket penjualan perangko.

Melihat kebimbanganku, Mrs Figg mengangkat satu alis perak yang setengah gundul dengan gerakan angkuh. Jika tak mengingat bahwa hanya dia seorang yang mampu melicinkan jalan, aku pasti sudah berteriak-teriak sampai serak. Memaki-makinya dengan umpatan kotor yang tak patut diucapkan bocah seumuranku.

"Aku ingin mengirim surat untuk Profesor Albus Dumbledore di Skotlandia," aku berbicara dengan suara manis yang dipaksakan. Kelima jemariku dengan malas-malasan menggulirkan amplop kuning lemon yang berisi permohonan bergabung bersama Lily di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore? Untuk apa kau menyuratinya? Bukankah kau tak menerima undangan masuk ke Hogwarts?" Mrs Figg menatap spekulatif, rambut keperakannya yang seperti hantu bergoyang seiring dengan gelengan kepala.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu tentang Hogwarts? Jangan-jangan Anda mengintip?" tukasku terperangah. Astaga, aku tak mengira kalau selain gemar berbicara dengan kucing, wanita sinting berotak miring ini juga hobi menyadap privasi pribadi orang lain.

"Aku melihat Minerva menyambangi rumahmu, Petunia. Melihat. Bukan mengintip," cetus Mrs Figg ketus, melipat bibir tuanya sampai rata. Netra kuningnya terus terpancang ke barisan huruf cakar ayam yang disalin dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Lalu, kenapa Anda bisa tahu nama tamu yang datang ke kediaman kami? Apa Anda juga lulusan Hogwarts?" aku mencecar tak mau kalah. Jauh di lubuk hati, aku tahu pasti bahwa wanita bersandal karpet kotak-kotak ini memiliki kaitan tak terkatakan dengan dunia magis yang diagung-agungkan Lily.

Untuk sekejap, Mrs Figg kelimpungan menanggapi pertanyaan menohok tersebut. Menghembuskan napas melalui hidung, perempuan kurang waras yang sering mengundang Lily minum teh basi di rumahnya buru-buru memberi jawaban mengambang.

"Aku dan Minerva teman lama. Sudah, jangan banyak tanya-tanya. Nah, untuk apa kau menyurati Dumbledore?" Mrs Figg melambaikan tangan kerempeng dengan gaya menjengkelkan, nyaris menyenggol tas serut yang berisi kardus makanan kucing.

Mengatupkan geraham, dengan ogah-ogahan aku menjabarkan asal muasal keinginan. Tadinya, aku tak mau membuka kartu secepat itu, apalagi pada perempuan lemah mental seperti Mrs Figg. Tapi, kesedihan yang melampaui air mata merusak semuanya.

Rasa cemas, takut, ngeri dan tak rela ditinggal pergi memaksaku mengeluarkan semua keresahan. Biar bagaimanapun juga, aku hanyalah anak usia dua belas tahun belaka. Hanya manusia kecil biasa yang sangat membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi cerita penuh derita.

Sepanjang kata-kata tak beraturan yang bercucuran seperti air hujan, Mrs Figg memandang penuh perhatian. Di setiap sedu sedan, rahang kasarnya yang mengencang perlahan-lahan melembut. Sepertinya, curahan hati itu telah mengubah perspektif sinisnya pada diriku.

"Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Lily itu benar. Meski lebih tua, sesungguhnya kau adalah kakak yang inferior dan sangat tergantung padanya," ujung mulut Mrs Figg berdenyut terenyuh sewaktu mencetuskan kembali pembelaan yang dilontarkan Lily untukku. Memang, setiap kali orang-orang dewasa mengecam aksi berlebihanku, Lily selalu pasang badan dan menyatakan diriku tak sepenuhnya bersalah.

"Bukan salah Tuney jika dia manja dan keras kepala. Sebenarnya, Tuney itu sangat baik hati. Kalian semua tak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, jangan main hakim sendiri!" begitulah pembelaan sengit yang diluncurkan Lily saban kali Mrs Figg atau tetangga usil lainnya menghakimi kelakuan burukku.

Ingatan tentang pembelaan Lily menjadikan air mata kian deras berjatuhan. Bagaimana masa depanku nanti jika Lily tak lagi mendukung dan menyokongku? Aku yakin, Hogwarts pasti membuat Lily berubah. Aku yakin, gemerlap dunia sihir akan membuat Lily tak lagi memperhatikanku. Tak lagi menganggapku sebagai satu-satunya saudara yang berharga.

"Apakah Anda bisa menolongku, Mrs Figg? Bisakah Anda mengantarkan surat ini ke Hogwarts?" aku tercekat sesenggukan, suaraku yang sesak terbebani emosi berdentum jelas di kedua telinga.

Mengerjap agak cepat, muka aneh Mrs Figg bersinar penuh simpati. Mengambil dan menjejalkan surat bersampul kuning lemon ke tas serut yang penuh sesak, wanita yang selalu membungkus rambut kusut beruban dengan harnet jaring-jaring itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tenanglah, Petunia. Aku akan mengantarkan surat ini ke tangan Dumbledore. Sama seperti Minerva, aku juga mengenal pria baik hati itu," ulas Mrs Figg, dengan lugas memintaku bergegas pulang mengingat hari sudah menjelang malam.

Membersihkan lendir hidung, aku mengangguk singkat sebelum melangkah ringan. Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah, kepalaku yang terasa enteng berandai-andai memikirkan hari-hari indah yang akan kujalani bersama Lily. Aku optimis, Dumbledore pasti mengabulkan keinginanku untuk menggali ilmu sihir bersama Lily.

Ya, jika Lily saja bisa, mengapa aku tidak?

Sayangnya, rajutan mimpi indah yang mati-matian kupintal hancur berantakan. Seminggu kemudian, aku menerima surat penolakan yang dibawa burung hantu berbulu belang-belang. Meski tanggapan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu sangat menghibur dan menyejukkan, aku terlanjur sakit hati.

Hanya karena berstatus Muggle, aku dilarang masuk ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Hanya karena tak memiliki kemampuan sihir, aku tak bisa belajar dan bermain bersama Lily. Padahal, selama tujuh hari terakhir ini aku rela merendahkan diri dengan diam-diam membaca dan menghafal semua buku diktat yang dibeli Lily di Diagon Alley.

Kesedihanku karena ditolak masuk ke Hogwarts semakin berlipat saat Lily mengetahui surat keparat itu. Emosiku kian memanas sewaktu Lily keterlepasan bicara. Menyebutkan bahwa Snape-lah yang memberitahukan hal memalukan itu padanya.

"Severus melihat amplopnya dan dia tak bisa percaya Muggle bisa mengontak Hogwarts. Dia bilang pasti ada penyihir yang menyamar dengan bekerja di kantor pos, yang mengurus-"

"Rupanya penyihir senang ikut campur dalam urusan semua orang!" aku memotong penjelasan Lily. Kemarahan tak terkira yang menembus hingga ke rongga jantung membuat suaraku berdenyut dengan kebencian. Oh, aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau di belakang punggungku, Snape dan Lily pasti tertawa gelak-gelak. Menyoraki nasib sialku yang menyedihkan.

Acuh tak acuh melihat sorot sedih yang menggantung di pupil hijau Lily, aku melempar pandang kejam, memelototi Snape yang berpijak tak jauh dari kami. Mengalihkan perhatian dari tampang cekung ibunya yang penuh penderitaan, Snape balas mengamatiku dengan sepasang mata kelam yang kosong, gelap dan hampa.

"Sori, Tuney. Sori..." Lily berusaha mencengkeram lenganku. Wajahnya yang semanis madu dan gula beruraian air mata. Sayangnya, hatiku yang sudah digerogoti kedengkian tak mampu menerima semua penjelasan dan permintaan maafnya. Tudingan kejam pun tercetus dari mulutku. Tuduhan tak berperikemanusiaan yang terlahir dari kecemburuan tak beralasan.

"Dasar orang aneh!"

"Aku bukan orang aneh. Itu tuduhan mengerikan," Lily berdiri bergeming, menatap lekat-lekat tanpa perasaan. Manik hijau cemerlang Lily yang hangat kini memantulkan nyala api dingin. Sepertinya, ejekan yang kulontarkan dengan pahit telah mencabik-cabik sukmanya hingga ke ceruk terdalam.

"Kau dan si Snape orang aneh. Itulah kalian berdua. Orang aneh!" aku menyentak lepas tangan Lily. Menggerakkan pundak, aku berbalik menghampiri orangtuaku yang memandang berkeliling dengan sukacita.

Terdiam kaku dan terabaikan, mataku yang berkabut duka mencermati peron sembilan tiga perempat Stasiun King's Cross, London yang penuh sesak. Memfokuskan pandangan, aku meneliti dengan getir gerombolan murid Hogwarts berjubah gelap yang tengah dipeluk orangtua masing-masing. Tawa kencang dan isak haru mereka bercampur baur dengan kibasan buntut kucing dan kukuk burung hantu yang berterbangan antusias di balik kandang berjeruji.

_Seharusnya aku ada di antara mereka. Seharusnya, aku bergabung bersama Lily di Skotlandia..._

Ratapanku yang seolah tak ada akhirnya terpangkas ketika jam penghitung waktu berdentang sebelas kali, disusul peluit melengking yang menandakan keberangkatan kereta Hogwarts Express.

Menutup pintu kompartemen dengan lembut, Lily menjulurkan pipi untuk menerima kecupan selamat tinggal. Memeluk sekilas orangtua kami yang tersenyum sumringah, Lily berpaling ke arahku, menatap tanpa berkedip dengan mata buah badam yang mengagumkan.

Membuang muka, aku menolak bersitatap dengan Lily. Aku menutup mata dalam kesedihan saat janji sayup-sayup Lily terbawa masuk ke lubang telinga.

"Jangan cemas, Tuney. Aku pasti pulang liburan nanti..."

Sesuai dengan perkataan, Lily memang kembali ke rumah setiap kali musim liburan tiba. Pulang memanggul banyak piala serta barang-barang gaib yang merusak mata. Mulai dari sabun telur katak, satu set Cangkir Teh Penggigit Hidung, Kumbang Berdesing, Cacing Desing dan aneka benda mubazir lain.

Dan sesuai dengan tebakan, Hogwarts telah mengubah perangai Lily sepenuhnya. Hilang sudah Lily manis yang selalu mematuhi dan mengikutiku. Lily yang sekarang adalah Lily yang merasa benar sendiri. Hari-hari liburannya habis hanya untuk bercerita panjang lebar tentang kastil Hogwarts yang menawan maupun guru-guru serta teman-teman baru yang menakjubkan.

Mary Macdonald beginilah, Severus Snape begitulah. Mary Macdonald naksir Reginald Cattermole-lah, Severus Snape mengata-ngatainya Darah Lumpur dan bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut-lah, dan segala macam lah-lah-lah lainnya. Tetek bengek menjengkelkan yang membuatku merasa semakin terasing dan tersingkirkan.

Tak tahan lagi berdekatan dengan Lily yang setia mengelu-elukan dunia barunya, aku melarikan diri ke London. Di ibukota Inggris itulah aku bertemu dengan Vernon Dursley. Satu-satunya pria di dunia yang membuatku merasa sebagai wanita paling sempurna...

"Mum, coba lihat tugu perang yang tegak sempurna di alun-alun sana."

Mengenyahkan kepingan kenangan ke sudut terdalam, aku mengamati obelisk perang yang ditunjuk Dudley. Semenjak memasuki gerbang Godric's Hollow, ingatan tentang Lily berseliweran tanpa diminta. Membuatku harus susah-payah menancapkan diri dengan realita.

"Untuk mata awam seperti kita, itu cuma sekadar tugu biasa, Ickle Diddykins. Tapi, jika penyihir yang melewatinya, monumen memorial itu berubah wujud menjadi-" kata-kataku terhenti di tengah jalan sewaktu tugu perang retak-retak tersebut bermetamorfosis di hadapanku. Dalam sekejap berubah bentuk menjadi tiga patung batu yang sangat familier; seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut berantakan, seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dan bayi laki-laki yang duduk aman di pelukannya.

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Aku bukan penyihir. Seharusnya aku tak bisa melihat monumen ini," aku menggelengkan kepala beruban kuat-kuat, mengingat-ingat fakta yang pernah kuserap di buku _Situs-Situs Sejarah Sihir_. Di sebelahku, Dudley melongo terbengong-bengong. Terpana menyaksikan keajaiban yang tersaji tepat di depan mata kepala.

_"Kau bagian dari diriku, Tuney..."_

"Lily?" aku menengok gelagapan, mencari-cari suara empuk khas Lily yang mengalir bersama bisikan angin. Sayangnya, selain kami yang tergugu, tak ada orang lain di sekitar lapangan. Sesekali, riuh rendah percakapan merembes dari balik bar dan kedai minum yang terletak di seberang alun-alun desa.

"Astaga, Mum. Ini benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya," Dudley berbicara terengah-engah, menyusuri patung batu dengan jemari tangguhnya. Mata biru piasnya yang identik dengan mata mendiang ayahnya memandang penuh perhatian guratan wajah bayi laki-laki yang meringkuk nyaman di pangkuan ibundanya.

"Patung ini tampak hidup dan bernapas, Mum. Mereka seakan-akan tersenyum dan balas memandang kita," gumam Dudley takjub, mengalihkan jemari gagahnya ke patung pria berkacamata dengan rambut berantakan.

"Itu patung yang dipahat penyihir, Duddy. Wajar saja jika mereka terlihat bernyawa," aku memaksakan diri untuk menjawab, tersekat menatap wajah patung Lily yang bersinar-sinar. Tak seperti Dudley yang terpesona dengan talenta magis, aku masih kebingungan dengan kenyataan bahwa kami bisa memandangi monumen gaib yang seyogyanya hanya bisa dilihat oleh kalangan pembawa tongkat sihir.

_"Kau bagian dari diriku, Tuney..."_

Apa maksudnya suara yang kudengar barusan? Apakah nadiku juga dialiri kemampuan gaib seperti Lily? Tapi, jika benar begitu, mengapa aku tak bisa menuntut ilmu di Hogwarts?

"Pria berkacamata ini, dia Paman James, bukan? Ayah kandung Harry?" Dudley mengerling sekejap, memutus imajinasi liar yang bertebaran ke mana-mana. Bergumam setengah melamun, Dudley bolak-balik mengamati patung James Potter dan Lily yang duduk berdekatan.

"Ini pasti Bibi Lily. Dia sama cantiknya denganmu, Mum. Begitu juga dengan Harry. Ia benar-benar serupa dengan ayahnya."

Membersit hidung, aku membendung gelombang mual yang membakar perut setiap kali nama James Potter disebut-sebut. Kendati sudah memperbaiki hubungan dengan Harry, aku masih belum bisa memaafkan James Potter. Berandalan rendahan yang membuat Lily tak lagi berada di dunia ini.

Ya, jika tak menikah dengan penyihir tak tahu diuntung itu, Lily pasti masih hidup dan bernapas. Tak terkubur merana di pemakaman desa yang berlokasi di ujung gereja tua. Jika Lily menikah dengan pria pilihanku, adikku yang manis itu pasti masih berada di sampingku. Masih bercengkrama dan membicarakan keindahan dunia yang tak ada habisnya.

Tanpa diminta, memori suram tentang pernikahan Lily yang mati-matian kutentang merebak di permukaan. Mendongak, aku menatap butiran salju yang terjatuh dari kaki langit. Buliran dingin yang mengingatkanku akan air mata kesedihan Lily yang membeku...

"Kumohon, Tuney. Jadilah pengiring pengantin di hari pernikahanku esok."

Memuntir-muntir jemari lentiknya, Lily menatap penuh harap. Wajahnya semburat kemerahan, rona merah muda yang timbul akibat usaha kerasnya untuk mengejarku hingga ke ujung kelokan.

Memang, sewaktu mengetahui rencana pernikahan Lily dengan James Potter, aku meledak murka. Tak menunggu penjelasan, aku menghambur keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Lily dan orangtua kami yang celangap keheranan.

Bisa-bisanya Lily mengkhianatiku untuk kesekian kalinya? Bisa-bisanya Lily tega menghancurkan rencanaku untuk menjodohkannya dengan kenalan Vernon? Pemuda kaya yang aku yakin bisa membuat Lily hidup bahagia laksana putri raja.

"Kenapa aku yang harus jadi pengiringmu? Kenapa bukan Mary Elizabeth Macdonald? Teman sekamarmu yang baik hati itu?" aku menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, sengaja menyebut nama sobat terdekat Lily dengan kebencian nyata.

"Mary tak bisa, Tuney. Dia dan Reg sedang berbulan madu di Tahiti," Lily mengambil napas gemetar, menjelaskan kondisi teman akrabnya yang baru saja menikah dengan sesama rekan Gryffindor-nya, Reginald Cattermole.

"Kumohon, Tuney. Jadilah pengiringku. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena kau tak mengundangku saat menikah dengan Vernon," lanjut Lily pedih, manik hijau bercahayanya mengembun dengan air mata yang tak menetes.

Pernyataan Lily tak ubahnya menyiramkan bensin ke bara api. Emosiku langsung tersulut begitu Lily menyalahkan keputusanku yang tak mengundangnya di resepsi pernikahan. Astaga, jika aku mengundang Lily, si brengsek James Potter pasti ikut serta. Kehadiran penyihir takabur sepertinya pastilah membuat tamu-tamu normalku kabur serabutan.

"Aku baru mau menjadi pengiringmu jika kau menikah dengan Mason!" aku berteriak dengan lagak superior, tak lupa menyertakan pelototan mengintimidasi. Sorot berapi-api yang mungkin saja bisa menjernihkan akal pikiran Lily yang menyimpang.

"Aku tidak mencintai Mason, Tuney. Aku menghargai usahamu untuk mencomblangkan kami. Tapi-"

"Tapi kau hanya mencintai si jabrik itu, kan?" aku menginterupsi sanggahan Lily, gigi kudaku beradu saking jengkelnya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin adikku bisa tersesat sejauh ini? Membuang Mason yang dermawan demi James Potter yang sialan. Demi pria tak tahu tata krama yang seenaknya saja menyebut suamiku tercinta sebagai Muggle dungu tak berotak.

Oh ya, aku masih ingat sewaktu Lily mempertemukan kami dengan kekasih busuknya itu di liburan Natal 1977. Kala itu, Vernon yang bermaksud baik dengan mempertontonkan kelihaiannya mengemudi mobil harus menelan malu tak terkira.

James Potter yang merasa dirinya manusia mahakuasa paling unggul sedunia berbusa-busa memamerkan harta benda miliknya yang tak ada habisnya. Termasuk sapu balap paling mutakhir yang membuat kumis baplang Vernon rontok saking geregetannya.

"Apa kurangnya Mason, Lily? Orangtuanya pemborong dan distributor bor paling berkuasa di Inggris Raya! Kalau kau menjadi istrinya, kau bisa hidup senang dan berkecukupan," aku melontarkan semua keuntungan yang bisa dipetik Lily jika menjadi mempelai Mason.

Mason yang berlimpah materi pasti tak akan ragu memanjakan Lily dengan semua harta duniawi. Termasuk membeli vila musim panas paling megah di Majorca, Spanyol. Resor wisata yang menjadi tempat berlibur favorit aku dan Lily selama ini.

"Takdirku itu menjadi istri James, Tuney. Bukan pengantin pria lain," Lily mengangguk mantap, mengeborku dengan sorot tak terbantahkan. Gelagat keras kepala yang membuatku harus mengekang dorongan mengguncang keras bahu Lily hingga gigi putihnya saling bercatrukan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan harap aku sudi datang ke pesta pernikahanmu!" aku menyemprotkan ultimatum terakhir. Berlari seperti dikejar iblis, aku menghalau alunan pejalan kaki yang menyempatkan diri menonton perselisihan kami.

Walaupun mulutku bersumpah tak akan menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Lily, kasih sayangku padanya jauh lebih besar. Tanpa sepengetahuan Lily, aku bersembunyi di balik tetumbuhan rimbun yang menjalar di depan gereja. Berharap bisa menyaksikan secercah hari bahagia yang sangat dinanti-nantikan adikku.

Setelah berlama-lama memandangi awan putih yang berarak seperti sekawanan domba, pintu gereja akhirnya memuntahkan para tamu dan sepasang pengantin yang cerah ceria.

Seperti biasa, Lily tampil cantik memesona. Mengenakan gaun putih berenda yang sederhana; gaun yang jelas-jelas tak sebanding dengan busana gemerlapan yang sudah disediakan Mason untuknya, Lily tertawa lepas penuh kebahagiaan. Pipi halusnya merona manis saat surai panjangnya yang sewarna mawar merah berderai dimainkan cuaca cerah berangin.

Tepat di saat aku hendak menongolkan kepala, James Potter berteriak meminta teman-teman satu gengnya untuk berfoto bersama. Mengepalkan kedua tangan, aku memandang tegang empat pria sok kuasa yang menamakan diri mereka Geng Marauders. Oh ya, tepat sekali mereka menyebut diri seperti itu. Geng Perampok! Geng keparat yang membuatku kehilangan satu-satunya saudara berbagi suka dan duka...

Mengusap air mata yang menyengat di balik kelopak, aku berjuang melupakan wajah sok gaya empat personel Geng Marauders. Ekspresi berpuas diri mereka saat itu jelas-jelas berbanding terbalik dengan diriku yang kusut masai dan letih secara mental.

Menggamit lengan Dudley yang tampak prihatin, aku mengajak putra semata wayangku untuk bergerak ke pemakaman tua di ujung gereja. Mengangguk patuh, tanpa banyak bicara Dudley membimbingku perlahan-lahan. Meniti dalam langkah sunyi, kami menghampiri gerbang ayun berkarat yang membentengi jalur pemakaman.

"Mum, aku mengerti kalau kau mengunjungi Godric's Hollow karena ingin berziarah ke makam Bibi Lily. Tapi, mengapa harus hari ini? Kenapa kita tidak datang saat musim semi?" Dudley menatap polos seperti anak kecil. Tatapan lugu yang hampir mencacah habis keteguhan hatiku.

"Sekarang hari ulang tahun Lily, Duddlers," aku mencetuskan jawaban yang kuharap bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran putraku. Ya, meski Dudley sudah mengetahui penyakit kelas berat yang kuidap, ia belum tahu bahwa batas kehidupanku di dunia tinggal menghitung hari. Dan sebelum malaikat kematian menjemput, aku ingin mencairkan benang kusut yang merintangi ikatan persaudaraanku dengan Lily.

Untungnya, Dudley cukup puas dengan tanggapan standar yang kuberikan. Bertopang pada petunjuk yang diberikan Harry dalam surat terakhirnya, aku mengajak Dudley menuju kuburan yang terletak di tengah lahan.

Setibanya di makam Lily, keteguhan mental yang kuperlihatkan ambrol seperti pintu air bobol. Bersimpuh nelangsa, aku mengusap batu nisan yang memayungi nama Lily. Napasku keluar dalam isakan sewaktu mengamati tulisan yang terukir di pualam berkilau itu.

Lily Potter.

Lahir 30 Januari 1960.

Meninggal 31 Oktober 1981.

Ya Tuhan, betapa muda usia adikku saat meregang nyawa. Adikku harus kehilangan inti kehidupan di umur dua puluh satu tahun gara-gara mengikuti jejak pria yang disebutnya sebagai suami. Lelaki penuh keangkuhan dingin yang menjadi pemicu utama sikap bermusuhanku pada Harry. Satu-satunya keponakanku yang mewarisi mata magis Lily.

Meletakkan rangkaian lili putih di kepala nisan, aku berlutut dan berdoa. Di setiap doa yang kupanjatkan, aku berharap Lily mau memaafkan semua kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat pada putra tunggalnya. Pada buah hati tercinta yang sialnya mewarisi rupa ayahnya.

Seiring dengan permohonan maaf, ingatanku melayang menembus pagi hari awal November tahun 1981. Setiap fajar merekah, aku rutin pergi ke serambi untuk mengambil botol susu sapi murni. Alih-alih susu sapi, betapa terkejutnya aku sewaktu melihat keranjang berisi bayi yang tertidur sambil mengisap ibu jari.

Gemetar hebat, aku mengambil dan membaca perkamen bersegel yang tergeletak di selimut si bayi. Tangisku hampir pecah sewaktu isi surat itu selesai kubaca. Lily, adikku yang manis telah tiada. Dibunuh oleh Lord Voldemort; penyihir jahat terhebat yang diperanginya selama ini.

"Petunia, kenapa lama sekali? Apa si tukang susu idiot itu lupa mengantarkan pesanan kita?" Vernon mendadak muncul di belakangku. Mata biru kecilnya melebar seketika sewaktu bersirobok dengan keranjang bayi yang tersungkur di bawah kaki.

"Astaga! Bayi siapa ini? Memangnya kita panti asuhan sehingga ada orang kurang kerjaan yang berani membuang bayi di sini?" gerung Vernon bengis, memilin sejumput kumis beruang laut yang basah ketumpahan ludah Dudley.

"Ini Harry. Bayi Lily," jawabku terpatah-patah, mengangsurkan surat yang ditulis dan ditandatangani oleh Dumbledore. Pria yang bertahun-tahun silam menolak mentah-mentah harapanku belajar sihir bersama Lily.

Bergerak cepat, Vernon mengeja huruf-huruf ramping yang ditulis miring. Muka bulatnya memucat seiring dengan pemahaman yang merasuki serabut otak.

"Jadi... jadi adikmu sudah meninggal dan sekarang kita harus merawat putranya?" tanya Vernon gelagapan, bolak-balik memandangi Harry dan wajah kurusku yang bersimbah air mata.

"Buang dia! Buang dia, Vernon! Aku tak sudi mengasuhnya!"

Racauan histerisku membuat tumit gemuk Vernon terlonjak. Tak mengindahkan ratapan keheranannya, aku merobek-robek surat yang berisi berita kematian Lily. Kematian yang secara tidak langsung disebabkan oleh Harry. Bayi yang bertahan hidup dengan luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahi.

"Apa kau serius, Petunia? Bukankah dia keponakanmu sendiri?" Vernon berkuak bingung, meringis lebar sewaktu urat di leher panjangku berdetak murka.

"Gara-gara dia Lily meninggal! Gara-gara dia aku harus kehilangan adikku untuk selamanya!"

"Tapi, Petunia. Bukankah di surat ini dijabarkan kalau adikmu tewas di tangan Lord Anu? Anu, siapa tadi namanya?" Vernon melirik sekilas cabikan surat yang terombang-ambing di antara tungkai kami.

"Lord Voldemort," aku mendesiskan nama kotor itu dengan jijik. Nama mengerikan yang membangkitkan kembali cuplikan kejadian yang tanpa sengaja kucuri dengar. Insiden tak terduga yang melibatkan Mrs Figg. Wanita sinting pencinta kucing yang lagi-lagi berbaik hati menjadi tetanggaku di Little Whinging, Surrey.

Dua minggu silam, sewaktu aku mengajak Dudley menghirup udara segar di taman, aku memergoki Mrs Figg tengah berbicara empat mata dengan seorang pria pendek berjubah kumal. Tak seperti biasanya, siang itu Mrs Figg terlihat sepucat tengkorak. Mimik putus asanya tak jauh berbeda dengan lelaki bau kaki yang hinggap tepat di seberangnya.

Didorong rasa penasaran, aku memberanikan diri berindap-indap di balik rumpun bunga. Sejak tak lagi tinggal bersama Lily, aku yang introver mulai terjangkit penyakit baru; gemar bergosip maupun mengulik privasi orang lain. Hobi jelek yang dulu sempat aku tuduhkan pada Snape dan Lily.

"Kudengar Lily dan James sedang dalam bahaya. Dumbledore mengatakan kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa tengah mengincar mereka untuk dihabisi," Mrs Figg berkomentar depresi, menggaruk rambut keriting yang mengingatkanku pada bulu anjing pudel milik Mrs Nomor Tujuh, wanita seberang rumah yang sok tahu dan suka ikut campur.

Ketakutan menggulung jantung sewaktu aku mendengar nama Lily dan James disinggung-singgung. Walaupun di Inggris nama Lily dan James tergolong pasaran, nuraniku mengatakan bahwa Lily yang disebut Mrs Figg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lily, adikku yang tersayang.

Menajamkan pendengaran, aku menguping pembicaraan dengan saksama. Untungnya, Dudley sudah tertidur dalam bedongan sehingga tak mengganggu agenda mata-mata yang kujalani. Biasanya, jika ia terjaga, permata jiwaku selalu berteriak-teriak dengan suara prima yang mampu memecahkan gelas-gelas kaca.

"Tapi, menurut desas-desus yang kudengar, Dia-yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut sebenarnya mengincar Harry, putra James dan Lily," si pria berambut kuning kemerahan mendompakkan kaki bengkok ke bonggol kayu, menerbangkan bau apak tembakau dan alkohol yang mendirikan bulu roma. Jika tak mengingat niat mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Lily, mungkin aku sudah mencekik pria gembel ini karena hampir membuatku mati kebauan.

Ya, semenjak pernikahan Lily dan kelahiran Harry, aku tak pernah mau tahu lagi tentang seluk-beluk kehidupan adikku itu. Hanya Lily yang selama ini rajin berkomunikasi denganku. Kontak terakhir yang dilakukannya terjadi awal Agustus lalu. Saat itu, Lily mengirimkan pesan pendek yang memuat permintaan maaf karena vas buatan tangan yang kuberikan untuk hadiah Natal pecah diterjang sapu balap mini milik Harry.

"Jangan berbicara ngawur, Mundungus. Ini bukan saatnya melantur karena mabuk," sudut mata Mrs Figg menyempit, memelototi lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang bisa mencairkan kerak bumi.

"Aku tidak mabuk, Figgy," si pria menyahut lantang. Cegukan keras seperti preman pemabuk yang sering berkeliaran di klub malam murahan, lelaki jelek bermantel compang-camping itu melanjutkan kisikan.

"Kalau kau berjualan di lorong Knockturn Alley seperti diriku, Mundungus Fletcher yang terkenal, kau pasti mendengar gosip ini. Lord Voldemort mencari putra James dan Lily karena yah, kau tahu, ramalan itu."

Aku tak sempat menguping lebih jauh sebab Dudley mendadak terbangun dan meludah-ludah marah. Berlari secepat rusa ditodong senjata, aku menjauhi Mrs Figg dan rekan tengiknya yang geragapan mencari sumber keributan.

Dan setelah empat belas hari berselang, aku baru mengetahui intisari diskusi yang kucuri dengar. Lily mati karena bayi ini. Mati karena anak tak berguna yang harus aku rawat hingga beranjak dewasa...

"Baiklah, Petunia. Aku akan membawa bayi ini ke Pusat Penampungan Anak-Anak Kriminal yang Tak Bisa Disembuhkan St Brutus," suara berat Vernon memecah selubung lamunan.

Belum sempat aku menyepakati, Harry membuka kelopak mata. Berdeguk riang, Harry mengamatiku baik-baik dengan sepasang manik hijau cemerlang. Mata berbentuk buah badam yang bertahun-tahun silam selalu kupandangi dalam-dalam.

"Lily..." aku terhuyung ke belakang, meluncur duduk ke kursi berpegas yang biasa ditunggangi Vernon acap kali menikmati koran petang. Menggosok wajah kurus bertulang dengan satu tangan, aku berteriak lantang sewaktu Vernon bersiap-siap mengangkat dan melempar keranjang Harry ke dalam bagasi.

"Stop! Stop, Vernon. Anak itu tetap tinggal di sini."

"Kau serius, Petunia? Bukankah barusan kau bilang tak mau merawat bayi ini?" cetus Vernon merana, meletakkan kembali keranjang Harry ke tempat semula. Mengusap keringat yang mengaliri kumis lebat yang tegak melintang, Vernon mengernyit melihat interaksi visual yang terjadi antara aku dan si bayi.

"Dia tetap tinggal di sini," ucapku tegas, tak bisa memutus koneksi mata dengan Harry. Bayi rupawan yang mata indahnya mengingatkanku akan kenangan manis yang pernah kujalin bersama Lily.

Sayangnya, membesarkan Harry tak segampang perkiraan. Keponakanku itu memang mewarisi mata murni Lily, tapi seiring dengan pergantian tahun, wajahnya semakin serupa dengan ayahnya. Penyihir darah murni yang merenggut habis lembaran kehidupan satu-satunya saudari kandung yang kumiliki.

Karena wajah identik itulah aku selalu keji pada Harry. Sampai hati membuat hidupnya seperti neraka di bumi. Bagaimana aku bisa bertindak manusiawi jika setiap kali memandang Harry aku selalu teringat pada James Potter? Selalu terkenang pada pria berambut mencuat yang gagal menuntaskan janji untuk menjaga Lily selamanya?

Selama bertahun-tahun, aku tak sanggup menghilangkan kebencianku pada Harry. Walaupun nyawa keponakanku terancam saat Lord Voldemort bangkit dan mengobarkan perang terbuka besar-besaran, hatiku yang tandus tak jua bersemi. Selama di rumah pengungsian aku terus memaki-maki Harry. Setia menudingnya sebagai biang keladi kesialan yang kami alami.

Namun, lembah kebencian itu berhasil diseberangi Harry dengan mudah. Dua tahun setelah Perang Besar Hogwarts (pertempuran yang aku ketahui berkat bisikan anggota Orde Phoenix yang menyembunyikan kami), tanpa pernah kuduga Harry muncul di kediaman baru kami. Menggandeng Ginevra Weasley; gadis cantik berambut semerah tembaga yang diperkenalkannya sebagai calon istrinya, Harry tanpa ragu memelukku yang mematung terkejut.

"Bibi Petunia, syukurlah kau sehat-sehat saja," Harry melepaskan rangkulan, mengamati kondisi fisikku dengan penuh perhatian. Duduk di sofa ruang tamu tanpa dipersilahkan, Harry menjelaskan bahwa dirinya akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Ginny pertengahan musim semi mendatang.

"Aku ingin Bibi Petunia hadir di pernikahanku. Tentu saja Paman Vernon dan Dud juga diundang," imbuh Harry, mengintai ke balik kerai manik-manik, lokasi di mana Vernon dan Dudley membeku sampai ke tulang.

Undangan tersebut membuatku tercenung beberapa jenak. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak mengira pemuda yang kuperlakukan dengan hina berbesar hati mengundangku di hari bahagianya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka keponakan yang kupandang rendah rela berlapang dada memaafkan semua prahara yang pernah kuperbuat padanya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Bibi Petunia," itulah pesan yang disampaikan Harry saat berpamitan. Merangkul bahu kurusku yang bergetar menahan tangis, Harry mengulangi curahan kata-kata yang mengalun penuh perasaan. Kalimat syahdu yang kembali terdengar seiring dengan desahan bayu bercampur salju.

_"Aku menyayangimu, Tuney. Selalu..."_

Bergerak tak sadar seakan-akan didorong kekuatan tak kasat mata, aku mengikuti hembusan angin yang menggiringku keluar dari pemakaman. Terpaut lima langkah di belakangku, Dudley mengekor patuh. Tak sekalipun ia mempertanyakan kejanggalan tindakanku. Keanehan yang aku sadari merupakan buah dari kuatnya magis yang melingkupi desa tempat kematian Lily.

Setelah merayap tanpa lelah, tiupan angin itu berhenti di depan pondok tua yang rusak tak terawat. Halaman dan dindingnya dipenuhi tanaman liar yang merambat. Gerbang berkarat tebal yang melingkari pagar tanaman berayun gontai, seakan-akan merayuku untuk menempelkan tangan di sana.

Mematuhi desakan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, aku meletakkan jemari di pagar besi tempa yang sarat karat dan salju. Dalam sekejap, papan tanda dari dalam tanah muncul menembus gulma dan semak-semak tanaman.

"Blimey! Apalagi ini? Salah satu keajaiban Godric's Hollow?" Dudley menarik napas terkesan, mencermati huruf-huruf emas yang terembos perlahan-lahan di papan.

"Di tempat ini pada malam 31 Oktober 1981, Lily dan James Potter kehilangan nyawa mereka. Putra mereka, Harry, tetap menjadi satu-satunya penyihir yang berhasil bertahan hidup dari Kutukan Maut. Rumah ini, tak kelihatan bagi para Muggle, dibiarkan dalam kondisi hancur begini sebagai monumen bagi keluarga Potter dan sebagai pengingat akan kekejaman yang mencabik-cabik keluarga mereka," Dudley membaca pesan yang terpancang di papan dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Tapi, kita kan Muggle, Mum. Mengapa kita bisa melihat rumah ini?" Dudley menggaruk hidung yang berair dengan punggung tangan, terus menatap heran rumah Lily yang hancur tak beraturan.

_"Kau bagian dari diriku, Tuney..."_

"Kita bagian dari dirinya, Diddy," jawabku pasti, akhirnya mengetahui makna di balik bisikan hangat Lily yang berhembus di depan monumen memorial keluarga Potter. Aku memang Muggle tapi sebagai saudara kandung, darah Lily mengalir di tubuhku. Darah sama yang aku turunkan pada diri putra tunggalku. Darah sama yang melindungi Harry selama enam belas tahun pertama kehidupannya.

"Maaf... maafkan aku, Lily," aku tercekat tak berdaya, kepedihan tak terperi merobek suaraku. Mengapa, mengapa di detik-detik terakhir hidupku aku baru menyadari kalau Lily tak pernah berubah. Lily tetaplah Lily. Adik manis yang sangat mencintai dan menyayangiku.

Lihat saja semua bukti sayangnya padaku. Tak hanya mengizinkanku melihat patung memorial dan kediaman terakhirnya, Lily juga menumpahkan cinta kasih melalui bunga perlambang nama kami yang ditanamnya di sudut kanan atas bangunan.

Di surat terakhirnya, selain memberitahukan tentang vas buatan tangan yang rusak berat dihajar sapu balap, Lily juga mencantumkan rencana menanam bunga lili dan petunia di langkan kamar.

Kini, setelah menang melawan pergantian cuaca dan masa, bunga yang dibiakkan Lily dua bulan sebelum kematiannya tumbuh mekar sempurna, tak terusik dengan rumput liar dan jelatang yang merajalela. Dan sama seperti dulu, di saat Lily selalu setia melindungi, rumpun lili putih itu juga bertindak serupa. Daun lebarnya bergoyang lembut, melindungi semak petunia dari hempasan deru salju.

Menangis di dalam hati, aku menyuarakan ucapan terima kasih karena menjelang ajalku Lily telah memberikan hadiah terakhir yang terindah untukku. Hadiah yang merupakan bukti nyata dari perasaan terdalamnya. Perasaan yang mengalir bersama bisikan angin yang berputar di sekelilingku.

_"Aku menyayangimu, Tuney."_

_"Selalu..."_

**TAMAT**


End file.
